


Overwhelming Silence

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Pre Chorus, those times when Felix can't control his emotions yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Ever wonder why Felix seems to always be talking and can barely stay quiet? Maybe it's because he can't handle the silence.





	Overwhelming Silence

Felix sits on the couch, constantly moving. He can’t seem to get comfortable. He’s pretty sure he stopped paying attention to the movie playing over half an hour ago. He’s quieter than normal too, and yet Locus hasn’t bothered saying anything. He just sits there reading his book. He must be enjoying the silence. Doesn’t want to mess it up.

He can feel the anxiety bubbling up inside him, but he doesn’t have anything to say for once. Nothing to say. Nothing at all. Is that even possible? He always has something to say. Whether it’s about him or anything that’s going on around him. 

He could say something to Locus. Maybe ask him what he’s reading and to describe it to him. If he asks that, then Locus would think he’s up to something. Always up to something. Always. Can’t be something simple. Can’t. Nope. God this is getting worse.

The anxiety is growing even more. Why is he even anxious? The silence? But there’s a movie playing. So, like, not total silence. 

Someone speak!!! Felix gets up and goes to the kitchen. He reaches above the fridge to get some cookies down. He takes a handful back to the living room. He holds one out for Locus to take, which he does. Locus usually isn’t one for cookies and Felix isn’t one for sharing.

The anxiety subsides for the amount of time he’s eating the cookies. Then it comes back in full force. Maybe even a little worse. He can’t anymore. 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Locus finally puts his book down. He’s been trying to see if Felix would just stop, but from the looks of it, he won’t any time soon.

“Nothing,” Felix lies, squirming even more.

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

Felix doesn’t really know what to tell him, though. Tell him that he can’t just sit here? Or that he can’t seem to enjoy the silence. It’s almost too overwhelming. Too much. How does he explain this to someone that loves to be alone and thrives in silence?

“You can trust me.” Locus looks so caring. Willing to give up the silence.

“I-” Felix thinks. Maybe he’ll just instruct Locus. Yeah, that usually works. “Just talk to me. Anything. I don’t care what about. Just, converse.”

Locus squints, looking at Felix. Why would he has such a thing? He lifts Felix’s head just enough to see his eyes. He can see the panic. 

“Would you like to hear about what I’m reading?” Locus asks

“Please?” When does Felix ever say please when he’s not around the Wu’s?

Locus explains the book to him as he’s read it before. Felix joins in on some points, asking questions and showing real interest. The longer the talk, the more Felix starts to feel better. This is all he needed. Just needed someone to talk to him. 

He’s sitting still now. Paying attention even better. After discussing the book, they start to think of theories the author could’ve done for the next book. There was supposed to be another, but the author died and left this one at a cliffhanger. Felix glad he doesn’t read or he’d be pissed if shit like that happened to him.

They sit there for hours. Not even realizing the movie turned off hours ago. Just talking. Nothing either of them are really used to. Locus is used to Felix rambling about everything before having a long conversation like this. Especially since it’s not about him. Felix is surprised Locus hasn’t left him alone to go back to the silence. The overwhelming silence. Maybe next time he’ll just ask questions.


End file.
